


Turvassa

by Baroq



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short, in Finnish sorry you guys
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq
Summary: Joskus se on vain ihan pakko kirjottaa geneeristä paneskelua keskellä yötä puhelimen muistioon.





	Turvassa

Yamaton raajat kouristelivat. Hänen sormensa ottivat tiukasti kiinni lakanoista ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi voihkimisen ja epätoivon ääniä. Korvissa kuohui ja ajatukset tuntuivat kadonneen jonnekin. Vaikka Yamato oli voimakkaan laukeamisen jälkeen raukea kuin räsynukke, oli sen syypää edelleen täydessä vauhdissa.

Nagin sormet painautuivat Yamaton lantioon ja jatkoi tasaisen rankkaa tahtiaan. Toisen voihkiminen oli muuttunut jo epätoivoiseksi huohottamiseksi, kun Nagi työnsi koko voimallaan Yamaton herkistyneeseen reikään. Silmälasit huuruisena hän yritti vastata jotenkin. Sen sijaan hänen päänsä valahti kyyneleiden ja kuolan kostuttamalle tyynylle.

Vanhemman suureksi iloksi hän tunsi kuinka Nagin lantion liikehdintä muuttui napakammaksi. Tämän hengitys tuli ulos raskaina hengähdyksinä ja Yamato tiesi. Nagi työnsi niin syvälle kuin pystyi ja laukesi. Hetken huohotuksen jälkeen hän vetäytyi ja huokaisi syvään. Raskain elein hän kömpi Yamaton viereen ja otti tämän lusikkaan.

He olivat molemmat hikisiä ja paljas iho tuntui turhankin kuumalta lämpimään kevätiltaan, silti Yamato otti tämän vastaan. Vaikka Nagi oli pannut häntä niin kovaa että sen tuntee koko seuraavan viikon, tämän läheisyys tuntui huumaavalta. Nagin sylissä oli turvallista.

**Author's Note:**

> Joskus se on vain ihan pakko kirjottaa geneeristä paneskelua keskellä yötä puhelimen muistioon.


End file.
